The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A substrate processing system may be used to etch film on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer. The substrate processing system typically includes a processing chamber, a gas distribution device and a substrate support. During processing, the substrate is arranged on the substrate support. Different gas mixtures may be introduced into the processing chamber and radio frequency (RF) plasma may be used to activate chemical reactions.
The gas distribution device (e.g., a showerhead) is arranged above the substrate support with a fixed gap between the gas distribution device and the substrate. The gas distribution device distributes chemical reactants over the surface of the substrate during various process steps.